Something Like That
by The Scene
Summary: My tribute to Remus. Harry isn't the only one in pain. Harry isn't the only one who feels alone.


**Disclaimer:** The wonderful, magical (literally) world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the last time I looked in the mirror I was not her. _Frankenstein_ belongs to Mary Shelley.

"Something Like That"

Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table in his small flat, reading avidly.

He had grown rather fond of Muggle literature in his recent spare time. He found that reading their views on "fantasy" was nothing short of fascinating, not to mention distracting. And distraction was a good thing; it was just what he needed.

He was now reading a book called _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelley, the tale of a nineteenth century scientist who created life using purely scientific methods.

Reading brought him temporary solace, removing him from the hell that was reality… even if it _was_ only temporary.

_My heart, which was before sorrowful now swelled with something like joy; I exclaimed'Wandering spirits, if indeed ye wander, and do not rest in your narrow beds, allow me this faint happiness, or take me, as your companion, away from the joys of life.'_

There was a faint knock on the door.

"Come in," Remus said, his voice barely audible.

The door creaked open, revealing a young girl with shoulder-length neon-blue hair and a pretty, heart-shaped face. "'Lo, Dora—sorry, I mean Tonks," Remus corrected himself. She had insisted to being known only by her surname ever since she left Hogwarts, but it was still a little odd-sounding to Remus. It had been to Sirius too… Remus mentally shook himself; he didn't want to start thinking about Sirius again—not now—not when his thoughts were finally elsewhere.

"Wotcher, Remus," she greeted, falsely cheery. She smiled warmly at him. "How are you holding up, then?"

Remus sighed and laid his book facedown on the table. "As good as can be expected, I suppose. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no thanks," said Tonks, shaking her head. "I can't stay for long."

Remus regarded her curiously, slightly raising one eyebrow. "Not to be inhospitable, but is inquiring to my health the only reason you're here?"

"Er—no, actually," she twirled a strand of blue hair nervously between two of her fingers. "I'm sure you're aware that today's the day we pick up Harry from Privet Drive and I was wondering if you were—"

"No," Remus replied bluntly, once again picking up his book in an attempt to avoid direct eye contact with Tonks.

"Oh." Tonks blinked. "Well, I'd figured you'd wa—"

"Yes, well," interrupted Remus, sounding uncharacteristically brusque. "You figured wrong, then." He looked back to his book, but couldn't read. The words meant nothing to him.

"Remus…" Tonks sighed. She invited herself further into Remus's flat and took a seat across from him at the kitchen table.

Remus looked up at her, golden brown eyes pleading. He just wanted to be left alone, to have time with his thoughts.

No, that wasn't true, he realized. Because whenever he had time with his thoughts he always attempted to distract himself to avoid confronting them. Remus shivered inwardly. The last time he had felt this lost and alone was fifteen years ago when… well, he didn't want to start reminiscing about that.

"I can't face Harry again, Tonks," he said abruptly. "I held him back, and he doesn't understand why. He hates me, I'm sure of it… And I don't blame him." He pounded his fist on the table, causing Tonks to start, but she quickly regained her composure.

"He doesn't hate you, Remus," she said consolingly. Remus looked up at her. "My guess is he hates himself. He _needs_ you, don't you get it? You're the only thing he has left! The poor kid's just lost the only thing remotely resembling a father he's ever had." Tonks reached across the table and took Remus's hand in hers and said thoughtfully, "You two are something of kindred spirits, you know."

Remus looked up at her and almost smiled. "Kindred spirits? And how exactly did you come about that conclusion?" he asked, partly amused.

"Well," she shrugged half-heartedly. "You've both lost everyone dear you, you've both led… well, not the easiest lives." She paused for a moment before continuing. "You both blame yourselves for something that was _not_ your fault... either of you…."

He knew very well where this was going. "And we both need each other?" suggested Remus quietly.

Tonks smiled and nodded. "Something like that."


End file.
